Life Without You
by Gate-Traveller16
Summary: The AU Sam is back in her own reality. Ready to start all over with Earth. Or is she?
1. Chapter 1

**The Life Without You**

**Rating:K**

**Spoilers: Point Of View**

**Summary: The AU Sam is back in her own reality. Ready to start all over on Earth. Or is she?**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**A/N: This is an AU fanfic. (If you couldn't tell by the summary). Hope you enjoy. I don't know if Janet was in the AU but I added her into it.**

* * *

**AU Sam's POV**

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Mine and Jack's Room**

I am in my room. Taking in all the information I learned from the AU stuff. **It was probably the last time I'll see him. **I sighed. Flashback.

"_It is hard. Goodbye for a second time."I said sadly._

_Jack corrected. "It's the first time."_

"_I doesn't feel that way to me. You have to understand. My Jack had the same face, same voice, same hands." I replied._

"_Which brings in mind an obvious question. How could you marry sure a loser?" Jack asked._

_I smiled and turned to Daniel and Teal'c._

"_Thank you__.."__I told Daniel_

"_You're welcome."Daniel replied. Jack tilts his head to indicate that Teal'c and Daniel should go back through the mirror. They do so._ _Jack and I stare at one another and I moves in to kiss him. We kissed. I**t would be the last time Jack (any Jack) and I would kiss. **We kissed. Some seconds we ended it. _

_I said sadly."You're really not him, are you?"_

"_No." He responded._

"_I just wish..." I started to form tears in my eyes._

"_Yeah." Jack answered._ _Jack walks over to the mirror and touches it. He appear back on the other side and the mirror goes dark. I looked away from the mirror with tears running down my cheeks._

End of flashback. I started to have tears in my eyes. **I wish he was here. **I placed my head in my pillow letting the tears fall silently. Janet, the petite doctor knocked on her door. I held back my tears for a second. "Come in." I yelled with sadness. Janet opened the door. She noticed I was crying.

"Are you okay?" Janet asked.

I responded. "Ya. I'm okay now."

"Look, we need to talk about some stuff." Janet said seriously.

"About what?" I wondered. **I hope it's nothing bad.**

"I'll tell it to you later. Want to get some lunch?"

"Ya sure." We exited the room. We walked towards the cafeteria.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Cafeteria**

They just restocked food in the cafeteria of what little they had. Sam and Janet were eating sandwiches. "What did you want to tell me in my room?" I asked.

"I don't want to say anything here. How was the AU? Was there the colonel there?" Janet said curiously.

"It was sad. Yes but we we're in any relationship. But friendship. I'm in the military there so I have short hair. Kawalsky is dead though." I frowned.

"He didn't expect you two to married in this reality right?" Janet asked.

"Right." Sam told.** I don't want to say I kissed the other Jack.**

"Did anything happen between you two there?"

I didn't say anything. I was silent." So something did happen there. What was it?"

**We were defiantly girly-girls**. "Some hugs."

"Anything else?"

"A kiss."

"Cheek wise or lips?"

** Absolutely.** "Lips." I had to release the information.

"Wow. Really? Any resistant?"

"Nope."

"Nice. How many days were you there for?"

"Just two. Daniel, Teal'c, Jack, Kawalsky and I came here and saved our world with the Asgard doing the most of the saving."

"Then before they left, you did that goodbye kiss because you knew you have another opportunity like that."

"Ya." **How could she figure that all out? We have been friends for only a year and something.**

"Let's go. Where can we talk in private? Is there a personal place you want to talk?"

"How 'bout my quarters?"

"Sure. Let's go." We got up and walked away to my quarters.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Mine and Jack's quarters**

We entered the room quietly. I closed the door behind me. "What do you want to tell me that needed me told in a private area?" I questioned

"You know how I took your check-up and I noticed something different from most people." Janet stated.

**Oh god, I got a disease.** "What was that?" I asked.

"Your pregnant." The doctor answered.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are welcome. Just wait until next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Without**

**Chapter 2**

**Spoilers: Point of View**

**Summary: On first chapter**

**Disclaimers:On first chapter.**

**A/N: Hope this is a good story. But anyways I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_We entered the room quietly. I closed the door behind me. "What do you want to tell me that needed me told in a private area?" I questioned_

_"You know how I took your check-up and I noticed something different from most people." Janet stated._

_**Oh god, I got a disease.** "What was that?" I asked._

_"Your pregnant." The doctor answered._

* * *

**Sam's POV**

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Sam's Quarters**

My face was in shock. **When? Probably a month ago before he passed away. Who will I raise the child with?** All I said was. "How far am I?"

Dr Fraiser answered. "A month in."

**That's what I thought.** "Okay. Okay. What should I do Janet? I mean, the father of the child-" I formed tears in her eyes.

"I understand Sam. I will help you if you need it." Janet responded.

"Thanks." I took a deep breath. I still don't know what to do. "Please don't tell anyone yet."

"Okay. But the word will go out sooner or later." Dr. Fraiser left the room. I stood there thinking about me raising a child without him by my side.

**Come on Sam. I have to do it. **I went to get a snack and drink.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Cafeteria**

I am eating some jello. Blue jello precisely. **What am I suppose to do? I should learn some stuff like sports if it's a boy. Or maybe save that for later. I should just leave that for the moment. I think I'll do some work and think of it when I'm not here. **I get up and place the cup on top of the garbage bin.

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**My Lab**

I am working on a project on how to make it so less power is used to open a wormhole. I get a knock on my door. "Come in." I said loudly. A scientist entered the room.

"Dr. O'Neill?" He asked shyly.

**Man, I just realize that I go by that since the alternate reality I'm used of being called Dr. Carter there.** "Ya?" I replied.

"I have some papers I need you to check over." He told while handing me the papers.

I responded. "Thanks." He left my lab. **That's odd. Why is that guy so nervous? Is he nervous because I will yell at him for not it being right. If he knew me well enough, I would never do that. Or is it because of Jack died? He might be nervous of that.** I pondered. But I left it at that. I read over the paper he gave me. I looked at it. There was some stuff about science. **That guy. Man, I see why. I'm pretty sure he should have guessed of the thought of that. I'll talk to him later.** I corrected the science part of it. I looked at what I wrote and what he wrote. **Why is his different from mine. He should know that converting some naquadria into a power source through Earth technology is impossible from today's technology. Maybe in a few hundred years but today, we're not even close to that. It would overload the system and blow up.** I was thinking of using that device from when we (the AU SG-1 but me) saved this planet with. **We have the device still. I remember where he placed it. I can grab it and redo it so it can work on the Stargate. The crystals**** would be an easy resource to collect because SG-1 sees a lot of Jaffa and kills a lot. We would have to change the crystal from time to time.** I explained on the back of the scientist's paper that his thought would never work unless we did used it in a few centuries. Also writing that I need to talk to him.

But for now, I will continue to work on my project.

* * *

**The Asgard's Ship**

An Asgard got a Dna sample of a person from a planet. He found traces of the ancient's gene. What he was thinking if there was a way an ancient could be made by the gene. He studied the Dna confined in a jar. The Asgard took a sample out of the container and placed it under a microscope. He was testing ways of how an ancient can re-enter the world. But to get the Dna of something/someone, he had to make the human alive. The human was in a coma.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Many questions you may ponder but you must wait for next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Without You**

**Chapter 3**

**Rating:K**

**Spoilers:Point Of view**

**Summary: In first chapter.**

**A/N: Enjoy.**

* * *

**Previously: **

_**The Asgard's Ship**_

_An Asgard got a Dna sample of a person from a planet. He found traces of the ancient's gene. What he was thinking if there was a way an ancient could be made by the gene. He studied the Dna confined in a jar. The Asgard took a sample out of the container and placed it under a microscope. He was testing ways of how an ancient can re-enter the world. But to get the Dna of something/someone, he had to make the human alive. The human was in a coma._

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**My Lab**

I was working for hours on my project. I needed a break of the project with every emotionally thing that has happened since I came back. I got up and walked to the scientist's lab which I knew where it was because I had to do some explaining and correcting up there. I had to take the elevator up there because I don't plan on taking the stairs. I simply waited until the elevator came. The door opened and I walked into it and pressed the button. I waited for the doors to close. Once the elevator reached my destination, I exited and walked to his lab. I knocked on the door. "Come in." The scientist said loudly through the closed-door. I opened the door and entered the room. The scientist looked up from what he was doing. "Hi doctor." He said.

"Hi. I have your paper and may I talk to you for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure. What is it?" The scientist said.

"Well first. That paper with your idea won't work because we as in our kind would have to learn how to control naquada in a confined area. Second, why did you ask me that. Come on, I just was through a lost for cryin' out loud. Why would I ever want to go on a date at this moment?" I told.

"Good point. I thought you might need someone to help you-" He got cut off by me.

"So what you're saying is that I'm vulnerable now since he can't protect me from anyone?" I asked. Sweat started to form on the scientist.

"Well I thought-" He said.

"Well you thought wrong. Come on, I thought you would are smart enough to figure that out for cryin' out loud. Well I guess I thought wrong too. Don't you men get any ideas on asking me on a date any time soon. I have a heart you know. I can take care of myself. I know how to live ya know. Well don't push it. Okay?" I am fuming red. He nodded nervously. "Okay, well good-bye." I exited his room as red as a tomato. I take the elevator down to my quarters.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**My Quarters**

I enter my room all red and tears down my face. I close the door behind me.** Why do people think I'm easy to control now that he's gone. I wish he was here.** I jump on to my bed and cry into my pillow. I did that for hours and once it stopped, I grabbed the photo from my uniform and placed it on the lamp like I did in the AU. I looked at it. I remember that day too well.

Flashback:

_Our (Jack and me) wedding is by a lake. The smell of the lake was refreshing. But now, I'm in a room getting ready. I am nervous for this big day. Janet is my maid of honor and my brother's wife, Susan is the bridesmaid. "Janet, I'm so scared. This is one of the only weddings I have attended. Plus this is a military wedding. Have you been to a military wedding?" I asked._

"_It's okay to be scared Sam. It's normal. I'm sure the colonel is too. The answer to your question is yes. It's not that different from a normal wedding. The only difference is that whoever is in the military will wear their military dress uniform. Which is their dress blues. In this case, it's the colonel who will wear his dress blues. You don't which you already know." Janet explained._

"_Man, I've seen him in his blues sometimes." Sam frowned._

"_Well at least he wouldn't know what you're wearing." Janet said._

"_Good point. Well how have you been Susan?" I asked._

"_I'm good. I haven't really talk to you or Jack much. But how's Jack?" Susan said._

"_He's good. Guys I think you should be going. The wedding is about to go on." I stated._

"_Okay Sam. Remember, come when whoever hands you off arrives here." Susan explained._

"_Thanks." I told. They leave. Fifteen minutes later, I'm ready do go. Janet and Susan should be there already. I think George is walking here now. I'm just have to wait. I'm pacing nervously. The general entered the room. I stop pacing._

"_Thank you George for doing this. I couldn't ask anyone else since my dad-"I said. I didn't want to cry. I held my tears back._

_George responded. "It's an honor to do this role Sam."_

"_Okay. Let's go." I said. Hammond held his arm out. I grabbed it and we walked towards the water. I can see everyone in their lines. Lisa, my brother's daughter, Susan, Janet on the girl side. There's Jack, Charles, and my brother, Mark. I didn't understand about it with Jack's family but they didn't come. We continue. I'm on the left now seeing everyone. Jack's face didn't show any expression but his eyes showed happiness. I give a quick smile at him and made it to him. We stopped. I gave George a hug and kissed his cheek. George and Jack shake hands and George sat down. Jack walked to the right side of me and held his left hand facing down. I placed my right hand on top of his. We walked together up to the officiant. We face each other. Janet comes and arranges my dress and I kept Janet's flowers with me. The officiant said all the words. We filled out the paper. We answered the question and kissed. People in the crowd cheered. I swear I heard people who weren't in the wedding were cheering too. We had our wedding pictures taken and the party was on for a long time._

End of flashback. Tears are falling from my eyes again. Someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I said. I saw it was Janet who entered.

"I heard what happened." Janet told. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you did." I said under my breath.

"Look, I didn't know that people would start thinking that. They need to have a brain." Dr. Fraiser explained.

"Ya think?" I asked.

"Yes I do."

"Good. Well I hope this doesn't happen again."

"Same here."

"I'm going to get a rest. May you leave Janet."

"I think you need it. I am. Bye Sam." She closed the door when she left the room. I turn on the bed so I'm lying down. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

**The Asgard Ship**

The illegal Asgard found a way for humans to transform into a full ancient. He still must wait for the test to confirm his answered. The Asgard checked on the human. Still in a coma but suddenly, his brown eyes opened staring at the Asgard.

* * *

**I had to do some thought on what Mark's wife name would be. I wanted to name her Mary but I thought it was too close to Mark. I'm sorry if I'm not correct with the wedding. I hope I am. Hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Life Without You**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**A/N: At some parts of this chapter I would give a K+ but not the whole chapter. I'll try to update sooner but this week, I had thanksgiving so I couldn't publish anything.  
**

* * *

**Previously:**

_**The Asgard Ship**_

_The illegal Asgard found a way for humans to transform into a full ancient. He still must wait for the test to confirm his answered. The Asgard checked on the human. Still in a coma but suddenly, his brown eyes opened staring at the Asgard._

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**My Quarters**

I wake up again with another nightmare. It wasn't the same as last time but was just as scary. I walked over to my mirror on the wall. I looked at myself and noticed that I'm okay and I have no injuries or anything. I looked at my stomach and feel it. **I know this isn't good for the child. I need someone to talk to more about it. Janet is the only close person I now have. **I thought. I grabbed my brush from the drawer below the mirror. I quickly brush my hair and run out of my quarters to see Janet.

* * *

**The Asgard Ship**

The brown hair man got up from table to face the Roswell gray alien. "Where am I?" He asked the alien. "Who are you?"

"You are probably pondering many questions earthling. But let me explain. You were died. I found you and healed your body from a "staff blast" according to your people of what you call it. I placed you on this ship so I could heal you. I noticed you had a gene that I need to complete my project. I healed you so I can have a sample of the gene. You can stay alive and go back to your home when I know I don't need you anymore." The Asgard explained.

The man responded. "So your telling me that I can't go because you might need me for some experiment of yours? Am I your pet here or what? I want to go back to my wife. She probably thinks I'm dead so I really need to get back. I can't let her go on thinking that."

"I understand but you have to stay here because I might need you again. I am the one who healed you so you must do what I ask for now." The alien told. The man sighed.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Infirmary**  
I rushed into the infirmary. On the way here, I accidentally bumped into three people. As you can see, I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding. "Janet?" I yelled in the infirmary. Everyone in the room stared at me with an expression like "Don't yell. We have patients in here trying to sleep.". But Janet ran to me in her high heels anyway.

"Sam, the infirmary isn't the size of a mall. What is it?" She said.

"Sorry 'bout that. I haven't really been paying attention so far today. I really haven't slept lately and I would like something to make me go asleep? But not now. I don't want to go asleep." I said.

Janet responded. "It's okay. I understand. W hy. But why not now? It does seem like you need some sleep." I looked around the room. Everyone nodded at me.

"I just woke up from a rest. Which leads to a different question. Can we talk somewhere else about this?"

"Sure. I really don't have patients that need any special attention." Janet and I walked out of the room. "Where do you want to talk then?"

"How about in my lab. No one can hear us from there but people can still reach us."

Janet nodded. We walked to my lab.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**My Lab**

We quickly entered my lab and I closed the door behind us. Janet sat on the chair beside my chair. "What did you want to talk about?" Janet asked.

I replied. "I think Jack is still alive." Janet looked at me.

"Sam, most wives think that their husband is still alive. But come on. You saw what happen."

Flashback

_We (Jack and I) were in our room on the base. I was lying on the bed horizontally (not from the head of the bed to bottom) with my BDU on. My stomach was lying on the bed. "If we grabbed the auto-. No that wouldn't work. How would they get that in here with the Goa'uld on top of us for cryin' out loud." I said._

"_Samantha come on. It's not our shift. Can you leave the techno-babble until later please." Jack asked. I turned to face him and smiled._

"_But Jack. I think I can think of some way-" I complained._

"_No buts Samantha. Please can we go to sleep now." Jack said._

"_I think I can think-"_

"_Think about whatever you want later. Unless ya know, it's about me or something like that."_

_I laughed. "Jack. Let's get some rest for now. You're the one that wanted too."_

"_Okay." I turned to face the end of the bed. Jack hopped on beside me. He wrapped his arms around my back after I moved my body to face Jack. I closed my eyes before and I don't know when Jack fell asleep._

_**A couple of hour later...**_

_Jack woke me up. "Samantha." I open my eyes and gazed at him._

"_Yes." I asked._

_Jack said. "They just called Colonel and Dr. O'Neill to the briefing room."_

_I smiled. "Then shouldn't we get going?"_

"_Yasureyoubetcha."_

_I giggled and got off the bed. I quickly walked to the mirror and grabbed my brush from out of the drawer. "No you're not." Jack said._

_I asked. "Why?"_

"_Because that's one of the jobs that I actually like." Jack told. I laughed again. My husband brushed my hair gently. We walked out of the room to the briefing room._

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain**_

_**Briefing Room**_

_Jack and I entered the room. "What's going on?" I said._

"_We have some unfortunate news for you." The general told._

"_Me?" I asked._

"_Yes. The Goa'uld have broken deeper into the base." General Hammond explained._

"_How is it bad news for me?"_

"_They have brought reinforcements in the hundreds to here and we need the colonel to help." Almost immediately broke into tears. I hugged Jack tightly._

"_That's complete suicide for crying out loud." I sobbed._

_George looked hurt too. "I'm sorry Sam. It was a demand from the president. I can't do anything about it. It's also in the code of the air force." I looked at Jack. I could tell he felt nervous. He nodded. I grasped him more tightly. The general and everyone else in the room left but us._

"_Why didn't I think of a solution sooner?" I asked._

_Jack said. "You can't blame yourself. It was a hard task for you."_

"_But if I did you-" I sobbed._

"_Samantha. No buts." Jack whispered._

"_If I only-" I said. Jack kissed me._

"_No anything." The colonel looked as if he was going to cry._

"_Jack." I loosened my grip against Jack but I cried harder. He kissed all the tears I dropped on my cheek. His hands were playing with my hair._

"_Sam." I kissed Jack. He kissed back. It ended a few __seconds later._

"_If you have to go, please return. For me." _

"_I'll try."_

"_Please."_

"_Yes Samantha. I'll try as hard as I can." He walked away and I'm left there crying. __A few minutes later, I walked to our quarters._

_**A few hours later...**_

_I couldn't sleep so I got up from our bed and walked to the briefing room again but this time to talk to the general._

* * *

_**The Briefing Room**_

_I enter and I noticed George standing by the window that looked over the gate room. "__General, why are you standing there?" I asked. _

"_Sam, you should leave." He said. The general turned as soon as he heard me speak._

_I questioned. "Why?" I walked towards the window and see Jack in the gate room on his knees because of a Goa'uld. I __noticed the symbol on his head which told me that it was Apophis. But it wasn't Apophis because he wouldn't have the symbol on his forehead. "That is Apophis's first prime then." I thought. Jack got tortured with a torture stick. I started to cry__ and__ gazed at Jack. He noticed I'm standing there watching. I want to go and try to save him. But he shook his head a bit. "__Can't you do anything to stop this?" I sobbed._

"_I can't. All of the men and women who are still alive are protecting __more Jaffa to come here." Hammond explained. I try to run to save Jack but the general grabbed me. I tried to release his grip but I can't. He's too strong for me. __All I did was watch Jack to see what will happen to him. I can't hear what the Jaffa is saying but I can tell it's not something good. __Jack's eyes sparkled because he began to cry. I started to cry harder. The Jaffa pointed his staff weapon at Jack, opened it and __shot the weapon. Hammond released me but I cried as hard as I could and collapsed on the floor. The general picked me up and hugged me as I cried into his shoulder._

* * *

End of flashback

"But what if the Asgard picked him up and healed him?" I asked Janet.

The MD said. "Who are the Asgards?"

"They are the Roswell gray aliens who saved Earth." I explained.

"But how could they save the colonel?" She questioned.

"I was on one of their ships and saw how advanced their technology is to ours. Plus they saved Earth. Why would they save the General and not Jack?"

"They saved the general?"

"He died but, the Asgards saved him."

"Interesting. Sam, you may keep your hopes up but I'm just saying he's most likely dead. And Sam, don't stress. The child may appreciate it."

"Stop being negative Janet. Be a bit more optimistic here please. Yes. I'll try to."

"Thank you." Janet left the room because she can't do anything about my problem. I start to cry because I remembered how Jack died and that was the nightmare I had today (yesterday?).

* * *

**I'm pretty sure that's who killed Jack. Sorry if there was a real answer to that. I hoped you enjoyed this. R&R helps. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Life Without You**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimers:None**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"They saved the general?"_

_"He died but, the Asgards saved him."_

_"Interesting. Sam, you may keep your hopes up but I'm just saying he's most likely dead. And Sam, don't stress. The child may appreciate it."_

_"Stop being negative Janet. Be a bit more optimistic here please. Yes. I'll try to."_

_"Thank you." Janet left the room because she can't do anything about my problem. I start to cry because I remembered how Jack died and that was the nightmare I had today (yesterday?)._

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**My Lab**

"I am just sad but why shouldn't I be? Janet isn't supporting me in my thought that's Jack still alive. But no one knows but Janet that I'm pregnant. She's in the middle of supporting things right now. I don't know what other projects to do, since I'm pretty sure I'm ahead by 6 months for now. I'm going to have a break for now. Man, I need to go sleep. But I really haven't had a 'sleep' per se. I should ask for sleep pills from Janet." I thought. I went to go see Janet.

* * *

**The Asgard Ship**

The man is being held capture in a complicated matter. He's been pacing for what felt like hours to him and now lying on the ground with nothing more comfortable than that. Suddenly, the Asgard appeared from out of the door to the lab. "Do you have a name or something? I rather not call you alien or Roswell." The human asked.

"Not really. But I like the name Roswell. Can you call me that?" The alien questioned.

"Sure. But I'm pretty you don't mean what it means. But that's okay Roswell." The man explained.

"Okay. I have completed my experiment." Roswell told.

"Yes so I can go home." He got up quickly.

"You didn't let me finish. I need you to do one more thing. I'm going to make you invisible and not let you see anyone to make it easier. You must put this drug in someone's food. This will not harm anyone or the child." Roswell explained.

"What child?"

"You don't know this?"

"No I don't know something about a child. What are you talking about?"

"I got to say. You're race is very low in technology. That must mean you don't know this. I don't know if I should tell you anything farther. I don't know how it works in your race."

"Okay Roswell. I'll learn later. But can you explain to me who I am drugging with the drug your holding?"

"You have to place it in food so the drug will be the most effective. But this is going to hurt the most."

"Why." The man wasn't like the sound of this.

"It's because the drug is going into your wife." The man was surprised about this.

"What does this do with my wife and a child? I'll figure out later. When I am finally allowed to talk to my wife and allowed to go and see people on Earth. I don't know if I can trust Roswell. But I'm sure know that he knows what's he doing because if I look around, I see a lot of advanced technology that is way far ahead of ours. So probably since he won't let me go for now. Let's just see what he says." The military officer thought. "I have more questions. Can I see food? Is it a specific food that I have to put the drug in. Can it be her favourite food? Where am I placing her food?" He asked.

"Yes you can see food but not people. I'm not sure what your food looks like but yes. It would make her eat it more so definitely. In her room. I'm sure she has many sleepless nights. I can make her think that your chief doctor can say that her food is placed in her room. Is that it?" Roswell said curiously.

"Yep, that's it. Well when am I going?"

"After I make you invisible. Let's go the my lab human."

"Can you not call me human or Earthling or anything else. Can you call me by my real name? Please?"

"And what is your real name?"

"It's Jack."

"Then come Jack." The duo walked into the lab. Jack saw a lot of doohickeys he didn't know about but arrived to the invisible device. It was smaller than he expected but wasn't the same writing as was on the ship.

"The invisible device is smaller than I expected it."

"Yes I found it on another planet. But I know how it works. Touch it when I say so." Roswell started to work on the computer with two wires connected to the device.

"Okay." Jack waited.

"Now." Roswell said. Jack touched the device. The Asgard walked somewhere else in the room. "Are you ready to go. Remember, the sooner you do this, the sooner you can go back."

"Okay. I'm ready." Jack answered.

"Bye." Roswell said. Jack was off the ship.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this short chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Life Without You**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimers: None**

**A/N: I should have explained this before, but if you didn't know, per se is latin.**

* * *

**Previously:**

"_Then come Jack." The duo walked into the lab. Jack saw a lot of doohickeys he didn't know about but arrived to the invisible device. It was smaller than he expected but wasn't the same writing as was on the ship._

"_The invisible device is smaller than I expected it."_

"_Yes I found it on another planet. But I know how it works. Touch it when I say so." Roswell started to work on the computer with two wires connected to the device._

"_Okay." Jack waited._

"_Now." Roswell said. Jack touched the device. The Asgard walked somewhere else in the room. "Are you ready to go. Remember, the sooner you do this, the sooner you can go back."_

"_Okay. I'm ready." Jack answered._

"_Bye." Roswell said. Jack was off the ship._

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Infirmary**

I arrived in the infirmary. Janet noticed me and came to me right away. "Sam, what's up?" Janet asked.

"I would like a prescription for some sleeping pills. I can't fall asleep." I explained.

The MD said. "Is it that you can't sleep or is it that you keep having nightmares about him?"

"A bit of both." I replied.

"Okay. Let me get a prescription ready." My best friend told. She walked to the medical cabinet and grabbed the container of pills. Janet dumped some of them into a container and wrote my name on it with a marker. She walked over towards me and handed me the container. "Here. If you need more, come and see me." The MD said.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem. Hope you can get some sleep."

"Thank you. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." I left the infirmary to go to my quarters to try to get some rest.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Gate Room**

Jack appeared in the gate room. He doesn't see anyone. No one is saying you're still alive. It's just a ghost town. O'Neill ran to the cafeteria to complete his quest.

**Cafeteria**

He rushed into the cafeteria. Jack noticed Sam's favourite food on the counter. He grabbed it but wondered. "Would people see me carry this. I can't contact Roswell. Well if they notice, Sam will have some hope." O'Neill ran to the infirmary to convince that Janet sent one of the marines to send food for Sam.

**Infirmary**

The Asgard realized that Jack couldn't see the doctor so he made him able to see people but if he noticed that Jack got out of hand, he will keep him with him forever. When Jack arrived in the infirmary, he noticed that he could see everyone. But he got excited but then remembered, he's on a mission and wanted to see his wife forever and sooner. He walked towards Janet and said. "You just sent someone up to bring food for Sam since you know that she doesn't eat much." Janet looked around and saw nothing. But she believed the mysterious force and nodded. Jack did a little chunk-ching motion and walked to his and his wife's quarters.

* * *

**My Quarters**

I took a pill and drank water with it. I slipped into bed after a yawn. I turned to the picture of our (Jack and mine's) wedding day. My eyes started to get drowsy and I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Jack entered his and Sam's quarters. He noticed her sleeping. "Sam." O'Neill said under his breath. The colonel walked towards her and looked at her. "I will see you soon Sam and you will actually know that I'm here." Jack walked to the table and placed the blue jello on it. The dose that Roswell gave him he took out of his pocket. He examined the dose. Jack didn't know what the dose is but listened to Roswell because he had to and also wanted to see Sam sooner. O'Neill poured the dose into the jello and mixed it with the spoon. Once the dose looked mixed enough with the jello, he placed the spoon back into the cup. The colonel grabbed a pad of paper from his pocket and ripped a sheet off it. Also he grabbed a pen and wrote a message on it as identical as Janet's hand writing. _Here is something to eat. I put some medicine in it to make you feel better. Hope you do. Janet._ The paper got placed in front of the jello. He was going to give Sam a kiss on the cheek but he got beamed by Roswell before he had the chance to.

* * *

**I hope you this chapter. There will be two or three more chapters left. Hope you will read all of them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Life Without You**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimers: None**

**A/N: Sorry for a late chapter and keeping everyone waiting. Another thing is, if you are wondering if Jack is dressed, he is in the clothes that he died in. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Jack entered his and Sam's quarters. He noticed her sleeping. "Sam." O'Neill said under his breath. The colonel walked towards her and looked at her. "I will see you soon Sam and you will actually know that I'm here." Jack walked to the table and placed the blue jello on it. The dose that Roswell gave him he took out of his pocket. He examined the dose. Jack didn't know what the dose is but listened to Roswell because he had to and wanted to see Sam sooner. O'Neill poured the dose into the jello and mixed it with the spoon. Once the dose looked mixed enough with the jello, he placed the spoon back into the cup. The colonel grabbed a pad of paper from his pocket and ripped a sheet off it. Also he grabbed a pen and wrote a message on it as identical as Janet's hand writing. **Here is something to eat. I put some medicine in it to make you feel better. Hope you do. Janet.** The paper is placed in front of the jello. He was going to give Sam a kiss on the cheek but he got beamed by Roswell before he had the chance to._

* * *

**Roswell's Ship**

Jack appeared onto Roswell's ship. Roswell was standing in front of Jack. "Well done O'Neill." The alien said. "Now let's go back to my lab so I can may you visible again."

"Thanks. I'd appreciate that." The invisible O'Neill said. They both walked to the lab. Roswell was on his computer typing in some stuff.

"I need you to put your hand on the previous device please." Roswell told after he finished typing.

"Sure thing." Jack placed his hand onto the device. He reappeared for Roswell to see.

"Let's go back to the other room so I can beam you back to your planet."

Jack nodded. The duo walked back to the other room.

"Thanks. But I have one question for you. What I just did, was it illegal. Did I break some alien law or something? I rather not go into court because I did this. If it is, you get full blame. I just helped you so I can get back to my wife." Jack explained.

"OK." Roswell agreed.

"Can I go back now? I did what you wanted me to do. So may I for crying out loud?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes. But I will have to tell you one thing. Some people may come later." Roswell told.

Jack wondered. "What people? The alien government? I really hope not."

"They will cause you no harm. Now I will send you back. Are you ready to go back?"

"Yes. I'm good. Thank you for finally letting me go."

"Goodbye O'Neill."

"Bye." Roswell beamed Jack back to Earth.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Gate Room**

Jack looked around the gate room. He saw people in the control room. "Hello? Can you guys see me down here or something? Am I invisible." Jack yelled. Walter and the other people in the control room heard Jack and looked down at him.

Walter spoke into a microphone. "General Hammond to the Control Room."

O'Neill yelled again. "Look for crying out loud. You think I'm dead or some off you saw me died but still, I came back to life. I'm right here. I know you might not understand but I can explain."

General Hammond arrived into the Control Room. "What I do you need me down here for?" Hammond asked.

Walter said. "Look down there." Walter pointed at the window.

Hammond looked down and noticed Jack.

"Hi sir. How are you? Look if no one comes down here soon, I'm leaving the gate room. I feel like another prisoner for crying out loud." Jack said loudly.

The general said in confusion. "Who is that? Is that our Jack O'Neill or another AU?"

"Sir, I'm pretty sure it's our universe. If it wasn't ours, he would have came from the mirror and the guards didn't contact us that someone came through Sir." Walter stated. George looked back down at O'Neill. Jack was waving his hands side to side.

"Get him to a cell. I need to question him to see if he is really our Jack and not some other Jack or spy." George explained.

"Yes sir." Walter replied. But when they looked back at the gate room, Jack wasn't there anymore. "Um Sir?"

"Yes." Hammond said.

"Where is the Colonel?" Walter told. George looked back out the Gate Room window. He wasn't there anymore.

"Where would Jack most likely go first?" George asked.

"I would assume Sam's quarters Sir."

"OK. Send some guards there. No better, send Sam up here."

"Yes Sir." Walter pressed the button on the microphone. "Dr. O'Neill to the Control Room."

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Infirmary**

Janet heard the announcement and knew that Sam would be sleeping with the medicine that she gave her.

Janet walked to the phone in her office and dial the Control Room phone. General Hammond picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is the general." Hammond told.

"Hi Sir. If you're looking for Sam, she is sleeping. I gave her something to make her sleep better. So I'm afraid she will not be up for a bit." Janet explained.

The General responded. "I understand. I'll talk to her once she gets up. Thanks Janet for the news."

"No problem Sir." Janet hanged up. "What news?" She thought. Janet rushed to Sam's quarters.

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Control Room**

George wasn't impress. "Walter?" He said.

"Yes Sir?" Walter looked at the general.

"I want you to actually do what I first said." The general told.

Walter replied. "Yes Sir." He called the guards that were only in the cafeteria. "Any military personal that isn't doing anything please report to the Control Room."

"Let's hope Jack hasn't made it to Sam yet." George said.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Our Quarters**

Jack opened the door to our quarter. He saw me sleeping in our bed. He smiled. Jack walked over to see me and gently kissed me on the cheek. My eyes opened faintly. I saw Jack in front of me. "Jack? Is that really you?" I yawned.

Jack replied. "I really don't know why people aren't welcoming me with open arms."

I giggled. "It's probably because an AU helped us here. Remember how we had the war against the Goa'uld and you..." I started to cry into him.

"Sam, I'm right here. I won't let anyone or thing hurt you anymore if they did when I was gone for two months roughly." Jack explained and embraced me with his gentle arms.

"Jack? I need to tell you something." I said.

"What is it Sam. You can tell me anything." Jack explained. I took a deep breath in and out.

"I'm..." Sam got cut off by a knock on the door. "Come in." Sam said loudly. Janet opened the door.

"Sam, the general is planning something..." Janet stopped talking as soon as she saw Jack. "Sir. Is that really you?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"No. The names Bond. James Bond." Jack said sarcastically. I laughed while Janet rolled her eyes at Jack.

"It might be that he doesn't know if you're the Jack from this reality or from a different reality." Janet explained.

"OK. Can someone clear with me with the other reality? What other reality? There is another reality? I thought you told me that there wasn't." Jack stated.

I told. "I told you there was. Were you paying attention when I was talking about that? Oh for crying Jack, try to pay attention." Jack smirked at me. "But anyways, it's somewhere that is very similar to where we are. Like there, I'm in the military." Jack's eyes widen.

"If you were in the military, we wouldn't be together." Jack frowned.

"So you were paying attention there. Yes we were not together there." I stated.

"But... How was I surviving there?" Jack asked. I laughed.

"But back to what you were saying Janet." I told.

"Thanks Sam. I think the general wants you to be a prisoner because they don't know who you are. They might think you are a spy, or an AU you or something like that. The point is, I think they wanted Sam to go to the control room so you would go too and they would put you in a holding cell until they were ready to question you." Janet explained.

"So you're telling me that they want me to be another prisoner. I didn't like that role the first time." Jack said. I noticed the jello on the table. I got out of my bed to the table. I see a note on the table.

"Thanks Janet. I'll have the jello right away." I told. I grabbed the jello and sat back on my bed. I ate the jello. "I still taste the jello and not any medicine. That's good." I looked at Jack but he looked nervous.

"Jack now what's up? Would you like to tell me what happen to you? How did you come back alive? How did you feel when you..." I still started to cry even though I can say it. "How did you feel when you..." I repeated. "When you... When you..." I buried myself into the covers of the bed. Jack raised me up.

"I will tell you but can you tell me what's up with you? You've been more sad I think. I thought yes you might cry once because I'm alive but this is a record for you Sam. What's up?" Jack asked.

"You haven't told him yet?" Janet asked me.

I replied. "I was going to until you knocked on the door."

"Tell me what?" Jack asked with confusion.

"Might as well tell him now. You would of told him first if he was here, and if I didn't do that test, and that's all the reasons." Janet said.

"Tell me what for crying out loud." Jack said loudly. I took a deep breath in and out.

"I'm pregnant." I said softly.

"When? Is it with me?" Jack asked with concern.

"It was two months ago and I'm pretty sure right Janet?" I questioned.

"I don't know. You tell me." Janet said.

I blushed. "Then ya, it is yours."

"I'm assuming you were scared right? Of raising a child by yourself?" Jack asked. I was just finished my jello. I nodded and put myself into him.

"Should I tell the general not to question you or do?" Janet asked feeling awkward there.

Jack replied. "I'd rather not but if I have to. Can I do a blood test or some test on something from the past or something like that?"

"I'll talk to him about it." Janet said. "I guess I will leave now." Jack nodded while I was in his shoulder.

"Can you lock the door or something. I don't think Sam wants to get up." Jack said while looking at me.

"Sure thing Sir." Janet said. The doctor walked up and opened the door. She turned back to face Jack. "Sir?" Janet asked. Jack looked at me. "It's good to have you back Sir." Janet walked out and closed the door behind her. She used the key Sam gave her to lock the door to the room. "I will give Sam back her key soon." Janet thought. The petite doctor walked back to the infirmary.

I was still crying into Jack. "I will be here for you and our child Sam. I won't let anything or one to hurt any of you." Jack kept repeating.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. R&R the next chapters too please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Life Without You**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimers: None**

**A/N: I'm going to do my best to publish more often. Hope you will still keep reading even though I haven't written in a while.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Should I tell the general not to question you or do?" Janet asked feeling awkward there._

_Jack replied. "I'd rather not but if I have to. Can I do a blood test or some test on something from the past or something like that?"_

_"I'll talk to him about it." Janet said. "I guess I will leave now." Jack nodded while I was in his shoulder._

_"Can you lock the door or something. I don't think Sam wants to get up." Jack said while looking at me._

_"Sure thing Sir." Janet said. The doctor walked up and opened the door. She turned back to face Jack. "Sir?" Janet asked. Jack looked at me. "It's good to have you back Sir." Janet walked out and closed the door behind her. She used the key Sam gave her to lock the door to the room. "I will give Sam back her key soon." Janet thought. The petite doctor walked back to the infirmary._

_I was still crying into Jack. "I will be here for you and our child Sam. I won't let anything or one to hurt any of you." Jack kept repeating._

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Control Room**

All the soldiers in the cafeteria arrived in the control room. The general was standing there. "Ok. I need all of you to catch the so-called 'our jack' to a cell because we don't know if he is an alien that made him or herself into the Colonel or from an alternate reality or actually ours. The location of where the Colonel is in his quarters and Doctor O'Neill is also there. Any questions?" George explained. No one said anything. "Ok so get going."

"Yes Sir!" The men and few women replied in unison. They all ran to the elevator to get to the doctor's quarters.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Mine and Jack's Room**

I fell asleep on the bed for 15 to 30 minutes but woke up suddenly since I didn't feel Jack beside me. I sat up and looked around until my eyes were on the door. No one came through. "Did Janet come back and take him to the infirmary? He didn't say anything if he was cleared to come and see anyone like me. How come I didn't wake up when someone entered the room? I guess I was really tired or happiness." I thought.

* * *

**27 minutes before I woke up**

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Hallway**

The men and women were jogging to the couple's quarters quickly. Janet was walking back to Samantha's quarters to tell Jack about the test he needs to do. Suddenly, the guards ran pass her. "Where are you going?" Janet asked. But none of the guards heard her so they kept running. "I think I know where they are going." The doctor thought. She ran quickly to her best friends quarters.

**25 minutes earlier from when I woke up**

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Mine and Jack's Quarters**

Jack was staring at the door for when someone was going to come. He knew someone would come because he didn't get cleared by the general that he was the real Jack. "How couldn't I be the real Jack. I know about the AU thing but why would anyone from there come back here. There is no reason to." Jack thought. "I'll ask why later. But for now, I got to keep Sam asleep. I don't think she has slept very well lately." He kept his eyes at the door so if the general or anyone came, he would leave without disturbing Samantha. But he turned his head to Sam and saw her laying there peacefully. Jack quickly turned his head back at the door.

**15 minutes **

The soldiers were just outside Sam and Jack's room. The leader of the operation was at the door. "Ready?" He told his people.

"Yes Sir." The other people said. The leader of the group tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Guess the plan of entering quietly won't work. Ok, can anyone pick this lock?" One of the women raised her hand. Ok, open the door please."

"Yes Sir." She replied. The soldier picked the lock with the paperclips she always keeps in her pocket. The door opened. Jack was already standing at the door knowing that they arrived.

"Where are you taking me to?" O'Neill questioned. He started walking towards them. They all looked confused. "Well don't just stand there, take me to wherever General Hammond told you guys to take me to. Is it a cell or the infirmary?"

The leader replied. "You are actually alive. We thought everyone in here was dead but the doctor, Kawalsky, and the general who was dead like you and back alive before the aliens helped us. We are taking you to a cell."

"Rats, I thought Janet was going to talk to the general about doing the infirmary thing. But Ok, let's go to a cell. Do you mean the an alien like Roswell? It they were, the one I was with was really annoying and kept me captured. Those aliens who saved Earth were actually nice. I think also Roswell was being illegal so ya, let's go."

"Yes Sir or yes get going. I really don't know what to say to you at the moment but go. Don't be any trouble or else we will have to use force." The leader guy said.

The colonel replied. "I understand and know." Jack walked towards the elevator then towards the cell.

Janet arrived to her best friend and her husband's quarters. She knocked on the door. No one answered. Next she tried opening the door. It was unlocked. "I thought I locked the door. This will only mean one thing then." The doctor thought. She opened the door. Sam was lying on the bed with no Jack. Janet looked around but saw no one. "I'll leave Sam sleeping here. I got to find the general which I bet in his office. Then probably at a cell which the colonel is in going to question him." She thought and closed the door quietly so Sam can still fall asleep.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**The General's office**

Janet arrived in the general's office quickly and noticed the general there. She speed walked towards him and knocked on his door. He turned his head and noticed her there. "Come in doctor." The leader of the base said. The doctor walked into the room.

"Thank you Sir. I was wondering why didn't you just bring the Colonel up here to the meeting room to question him instead of putting him in a cell or at least letting me take a blood test of him?" Janet asked.

George answered. "So I guess you already met Jack here right? I was going to call you to tell you to get a blood test ready for Jack. But I guess I can tell you in person. Well to answer your question it was because what if he or she or it was an alien and was going to destroy or infect the base? I rather not have a possibly of that."

"Sir, if he was an alien, how would he know that Sam and our Jack are together? It wouldn't know unless it probed his that there are two things that can bring people back to life; which is the sarcophagus or the Asgard. Why would anyone bring the Colonel back to life anyways Sir? Other than for Sam. If it was the Asgard, we owe them a lot at the moment and even more because they made him alive again." The doctor said.

"Well doctor I have no idea why they did. We can ask them why later. But right now, I got to go the 'so called Jack' and asked him some questions about if he really our Jack. Speaking of this, what questions would prove that it is our Jack and not an AU?" The leader of the base questioned.

"Well Sir, I think you should ask when he proposed to Sam, when they got married. Stuff like that. But other than the alien theory that I don't think is true, why didn't you just ask him stuff like that not in a cell? It's not necessary and I don't think that the 'Jack' in there really appreciates this confusion. I think he would prefer what I said first than this Sir."

"Are you the one running the base doctor?"

"No Sir."

"Then don't tell me what to do. I know what I'm doing. So I'm going to question him in a cell if you like it or not." The general left his office and started walking to the elevator. Then the cell. The doctor chased after him but he close the door to the elevator before Janet could make it there.

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter. I'm going to change my strategy for the next stories I write. But anyways I hope you enjoyed this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Life Without You**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimers: None.**

**A/N: I am going to try to make this not as confusing. Sorry for not posting this sooner. Enjoy. Also I should have changed this sooner but no one has complained but it is also going to be a romance now. Sorry if some of the readers aren't Sam/Jack fans but I should have added that originally and I'm sorry for not doing that. Hope you will read.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Well Sir, I think you should ask when he proposed to Sam, when they got married. Stuff like that. But other than the alien theory that I don't think is true, why didn't you just ask him stuff like that not in a cell? It's not necessary and I don't think that the 'Jack' in there really appreciates this confusion. I think he would prefer what I said first than this Sir."_

_"Are you the one running the base doctor?"_

_"No Sir."_

_"Then don't tell me what to do. I know what I'm doing. So I'm going to question him in a cell if you like it or not." The general left his office and started walking to the elevator. He was heading to the cell. The doctor chased after him but he close the door to the elevator before Janet could make it there._

* * *

**Infirmary**

I raced to the infirmary to find Janet to ask where Jack went. Did he not obey protocol? Well that would be typical him. Well at least I know that he cares more about family more than work.

I finally made it to the infirmary but I don't see Janet anywhere. I'm already getting funny stares from everyone since this is like the third time in two days randomly coming here. I should probably leave now since I feel so awkward. Anyone would feel awkward. I turned around quickly and walked away towards the second place Janet and/or Jack would be.

**Prisoner Cell**

Jack has his hands to his forehead in grief. "Why wouldn't they know it's me? I didn't come through a mirror doohickey. I came from the alien ship that I have not told anyone… about yet. They probably don't know that Roswell did this. Or do they?" Jack thought.

**Outside the Cell**

General Hammond is looking at Jack through the mirror. Janet came rushing to meet him. "Sir, don't you think this is a bit too much? Can't you just let me do a blood test or an x-ray scan? Or you give him some questions or something like that? Sir…" Janet asked.

"Doctor, I don't need someone to tell me how to run my base. I am capable of doing it myself! Just go back to the infirmary and get the scanner and blood test ready." George yelled.

"Sir!" The doctor replied.

The general said loudly. "Don't disobey a direct order doctor. Now please go do what I asked you to!"

"Yes sir." She said sadly. Janet walked slowly away from Jack, the prisoner, and went to the infirmary.

**The General's Office**

I walked over to the meeting room since I thought they would be there second. But sadly, they weren't. I sighed and thought the last possible place Jack would be. In a prison cell on base. I wonder why the general doesn't believe him. He probably came down by an Asgard because some Asgard picked him up. The Asgards don't (or maybe they do) know that we were just saved by them and they probably don't know that I'm married to Jack so why would they help me? Or the base? There is probably a better reason than that. I will find out as soon as I find Jack. The guards were now giving me a "where am I going" stare. I left to the last place he could be.

**Infirmary**

Janet was doing what the general told her to do because it was a direct order. But she didn't agree with him. The doctor only wanted her best friend to be happy. "Sam!" Janet thought. "I forgot about Samantha!" "Can you finish preparing the cat scanner and prepare the need for a blood test please?" She told another doctor.

"Yes doctor." The doctor answered. Janet left the infirmary to find Sam.

**Outside the Prisoner Cell**

I arrived at the prisoner cell and see the general in front of it. "I'm going in now. Come in if I knock three times on the door." The general ordered.

The soldiers replied. "Yes sir." The general started to open the door.

"Stop!" I yelled to the general. He turned around and looked at me. He knew that I was going to burst in tears in a moment but for now, he acted like he normally would.

"Doctor, go back to work." George told.

I answered. "General, why are you taking so much procedure? Well yes, it is protocol but still. Can't you question him?"

"I was about to do that until you came here." He explained.

"Can I come in too?"

"I'm sorry doctor. It is a bit too personal for you."

"Sir..."

"I said no. I'm sorry but please leave." I ran towards the door but a guard stopped me. "Please?" I whispered with tears forming in my eyes. The general didn't reply and left me there. The guards blocked the entrance point. I knew if I tried, I couldn't get in. I sat down on the ground and curled my legs to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my arms around my legs and cried softly into my legs.

**Inside the Cell**

Jack could hear Sam's muffled voices in the hall. But sadly he knew she wouldn't be able to see him. He knew she was going to cry. Especially because of the hormones. He was right but it was a soft cry like she would do when he wasn't around. So he was told. Suddenly the door opened and the general entered. "What have I told you, I'm the this-reality-and-not-an-alien Jack. The real thing. Look, I know you are going to ask questions so shoot." Jack said.

"When did you join the SGA?" The general asked.

"I joined it when Dr. Carter made the Stargate work. I went on the first mission." Jack answered.

George interrogated. "What is the biggest thing here that happened to you?"

"Easy enough. I got married to Samantha. Who I met here."

"When did you get married?"

"We got married on June 16, 1998. The wedding was by a lake. The people part of the wedding were Janet as Sam's maid of honor while her brother's wife Susan as the bridesmaid. Charles Kawalsky as my best man and Sam's brother Mark as the groomsman. None of my family came. Also you walked Sam down the alley since her dad passed away."

"Okay. It seems like you are actually this reality's Jack and not another Jack. Also not an alien. So how were you revived?"

"An alien came and picked him up and he was gray. I called him Roswell since he didn't give me a name. He then dropped me off here."

"You mean the Asgards?"

"That was an Asgard? He didn't even look close to Thor in the comics."

"Comic books aren't real."

"I know but still."

"Before we know it really is you, the doctor will do a blood test and a cat scan."

"Dr. Fraiser? Okay. Let's go. Can I see Sam again? Well see her again since I already saw her and plus I will see her when we walk out."

"I'm sorry. It is procedure as you already know. After the doctor clears you, then you can."

"Please general? She has thought I've been dead for a two months when I haven't been. Would you do the same thing I want to do if you have a wife and you died and then you came back to life?"

"I'm not in that situation colonel."

"But if you were sir." The general didn't reply. It was silent in the room for a moment. He then replied.

"Since you are who we think you are at the moment, I'll give you two minutes. No more or less. Understand?"

"Yes sir." The general left the room.

Outside, I see General Hammond leave the cell. He walked over to me. "You can go see him." He said. I looked up at him with my puffy red eyes.

"Thank you." I sobbed softly.

George responded. "Only for two minutes." I nodded my head and sat up. I walked over to the door but this time the guards didn't stop me. I opened the door to see Jack again.

Jack looked at me once I opened the door. I ran to him and hugged him. "I've missed you so much Jack."

"I have to. Now once this crisis is over, we can finish that dinner?" He whispered in my ear.

I laughed. "Of course we can Jack." He kissed me.

"I love you Samantha." He told.

"I love you too." I said and my tears have turned into tears of happiness.

* * *

**How have you liked it. Two or three more chapters. But please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Life Without You**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of Stargate.  
**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Outside, I see General Hammond leave the cell. He walked over to me. "You can go see him." He said. I looked up at him with my puffy red eyes._

_"Thank you." I sobbed softly._

_George responded. "Only for two minutes." I nodded my head and sat up. I walked over to the door but this time the guards didn't stop me. I opened the door to see Jack again._

_Jack looked at me once I opened the door. I ran to him and hugged him. "I've missed you so much Jack."_

_"I have to. Now once this crisis is over, we can finish that dinner?" He whispered in my ear._

_I laughed. "Of course we can Jack." He kissed me._

_"I love you Samantha." He told._

_"I love you too." I said and my tears have turned into tears of happiness._

* * *

The general walked into the room Jack and I are in. "Okay. Dr. Fraiser is ready to see you." Jack released from the hug and looked at me.

"Okay Sam. Time for me to go for a moment." Jack said.

I replied. "But..."

He explained. "We made a promise to the General. Come on. We can both go if it's alright with the general."

General Hammond nodded at the colonel. "It's fine." My husband wrapped his arm around my waist. I put my head on his shoulder. The general, Jack and I walked out. Jack and I were now hand-in-hand. We all walked towards the elevator.

"I feel bad for the doctor." I heard a voice from behind me say.

Another voice replied. "Our medical doctor?"

"No, Dr. Carter. Her husband came back and now she has to deal with all the quarantine mess protocol has. I couldn't imagine that happening to me or my wife. I wouldn't know how to feel." The first voice explained. I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation but I didn't need to. Or wanted to. I only wanted my Jack to be fine and done with this mess. I thought he was gone but here he is. Fine. And that is the only thing I could wish for.

**Infirmary**

We all made it to the infirmary and I see Janet working on a scanner. I wanted to say something but I remember that I have already made it awkward in here like three times in I don't know how long. Janet heard the footprints and turned around. "Sir are you alright?" Janet asked as a medical doctor and as a friend.

"I'm fine doc. Just a bit tired but fine. Now can you start the blood test please? I'd rather get it over sooner rather than later." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, his fear of needles. What else is new?" I thought. Jack sat on an empty bed in the infirmary. I stood beside the general and watched.

"Are you going to move while I insert the needle?" Janet asked.

The colonel responded. "I would have preferred if you didn't ask that question but since you did, no. I won't." Janet opened the package the needle was held in.

"Okay. Look in a different direction. You know the rest of the drill." The doctor said. Jack looked at me. I smiled but he knew it wasn't my real smile. I looked into his eyes and saw my reflection. I saw myself with him on our wedding day. Janet inserted the needle. He flinched a bit but he looked so zoned out looking into my eyes.

Once Janet finished, she said. "Okay sir, you're done." Jack didn't move. I looked concerned but then his eyes changed. I knew he was fine. "Sir?" He looked up at my friend.

"Ya sorry." Jack said.

"Okay, now for a cat scan." Janet told. He nodded his head. The general, Jack, Janet and I all moved to the scanner. I saw another doctor working there. "Are we ready doctor?"

"Yes Mame." She moved out of the way to let Dr. Fraiser in.

"Okay, lie down sir." Jack complied and laid down on the platform. Jack moved his hand and kept his two fingers together and moved them. I knew it is how he says goodbye. I waved at him. The doctor who was working on the machine looked confused of why I was saying goodbye even though I'm going to see him in a minute. I don't care about how the doctor looked at me. I could do whatever I wanted within reason. The scanner ran for the time. I waited.

A minute later, he came out and got off the platform. "Sir, it will take a bit of time to tell if it is him. Also if he was infected with any alien thing, it would have happened by now. He is free to go as long as he goes to sleep immediately. I don't want anyone fainting today sir." Janet directed to the general.

"Okay. Jack, you can have a rest where ever. Enjoy it. But you will have to come back here when the doctor says she is done. Understand colonel?" George said.

Jack mock saluted. "Yes sir." Jack and I both walked to our quarters.

"They complete each other. You saw how Sam was a total wreck. I think Jack would do the same thing." Janet pointed out.

General replied. "I know Janet."

**Mine and Jack's Quarters**

We arrived to our quarters. Once in, Jack shut the door. He hugged me. "Why aren't you happy Sam? You were frowning in infirmary." He asked.

"Well I wasn't frowning." I corrected him.

Jack responded. "Well fake smiled. I have seen that many times but never to me. What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything."

"I think I did. What was it?"

"You did nothing."

"So if I didn't do anything, who did something to you?"

I thought. "Am I going to tell him? Yes, I should." I said. "Well when I thought you were gone, someone asked me on a date even knowing I'm emotional at the moment." Jack moved his head and faced me.

"Who did this?"

"One of my team members. Yes it was the wrong thing to do but don't kill him."

"Okay."

"Come on, I am tired too because of sleepless nights." Jack hopped into bed. I joined him.

"Sam, you don't need to go sleepless because I'm not here."

"But I thought..." Jack kissed me.

"You thought wrong."

"No actually I thought you weren't dead and I was wondering when you would come home. Janet said you weren't alive."

"Well here I am. I'm here to raise my child and be with you." I got into the covers and Jack did also. He placed his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I placed my hands on his chest.

"Well have nice dreams."

"I always will when with you." He kissed my forehead and fell asleep right away. I yawned but I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Two more chapters. Last chapter will be epilogue and the next chapter will sum some stuff up. Tie some loose ends. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimers: I don't own characters nor Stargate itself. But I own Roswell but not the race just the name.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Come on, I am tired too because of sleepless nights." Jack hopped into bed. I joined him._

_"Sam, you don't need to go sleepless because I'm not here."_

_"But I thought..." Jack kissed me._

_"You thought wrong."_

_"No actually I thought you weren't dead and I was wondering when you would come home. Janet said you weren't alive."_

_"Well here I am. I'm here to raise my child and be with you." I got into the covers and Jack did also. He placed his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I placed my hands on his chest._

_"Well have nice dreams."_

_"I always will when with you." He kissed my forehead and fell asleep right away. I yawned but I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder._

* * *

**Mine and Jack's Quarters**

I woke up from a sleep that I've wanted since I thought he passed. But he didn't luckily. I turned around to face the right of me. Jack wasn't there. I quickly placed my hands on both sides of me and looked around the room. "Jack?" I asked. I threw the covers off me and got off the bed, quickly ran to grab my shoes to find out where he went. "He was here a couple of seconds ago," I whispered. I was tying my shoe and suddenly the door opened, someone was holding a tray in there hand.

"Where are ya going Sam?" He asked. It was Jack.

"Come on Jack. You scared me to death there. I thought you were gone again," I admitted.

Jack sighed. "Sam. I'm not going anywhere. Here, I brought some oatmeal for you."

"What did you get for yourself?"

"I got some fruit loops. I haven't had any human food in a while." I got up and sat down at our table. I grabbed my spoon and scooped some of the gloppy thing.

"So can you tell me how you got here? How did you survived?" I put the spoon in my mouth and took it out after the oatmeal was off the spoon.

"Sure. So I was rescued by a gray alien. He had a big head. He was small. Well I thought he was a he. But he had big black eyes. Very skinny."

"You mean the Asgards?"

"I'm not sure. But I think so. So he picked me up and healed me and I woke up on a board of some sort. He kept me there after for a bit for some experiment."

"Are you okay then?"

"It wasn't for me. Well yes he inserted a needle into me to get some of my blood for a reason about me having some ancient gene. Whatever that is."

"Did you say the ancient gene?" I said excitedly. I ate another scoop of oatmeal. "Sam from the other reality told me about this," I thought.

"Yes why?"

"Because Sam from the other reality told me they were the top of the top races out there. If you have that gene that is like you being like Albert Einstein but instead of smartness it's the ability to control any ancient technology. That's so cool. And I think that was theoretical but now it isn't anymore."

"I only understood like half of that. But that's cool I guess also. But..," He said. He paused for a moment. I waited for a moment. "I had to give you something."

"What was that something?" This didn't seem good. Not at all. What would Jack do to me?

"Um I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?!" This was getting frustrating. He just came back and now he's telling me he saw me and drugged me before?

"Well I assume that it wouldn't kill you. Actually it won't! He has this advance technology everywhere and he has experiment it on other people."

"And did it work? What was this project anyways?"

"Well he was talking about the ancients living not as ascended beings."

"So our child is going to be an ancient?!"

"I'm not sure!" He put his hands over his face. "I should have asked what it does and what it contains. I'm sorry. I just wanted to come home and see you."

I sighed. "I sorry too. You have just been in an alien ship for a long time and I don't even know what happened up in the ship. This is your first time back on Earth since the war with the Goa'uld. I'm sorry." Suddenly, a bright beam surrounded Jack and I. It took us somewhere.

We are on a ship that looked very advanced. There was an Asgard standing in front of us. "Greetings again Jack." He said.

"Hi Roswell. Nice to meet you again,"Jack said sarcastically. I did a face palm.

I sighed. "Really Jack? Roswell. Isn't that getting a bit too old now. We have proved aliens exist now and that was when it was experimental."

"So you are?" Roswell said.

"Oh I'm Samantha O'Neill." I replied.

"I'm sorry about what I did to you. It's just that there is the highest race out there called the Ancients," The Asgard told.

"So I've heard," I grumpily said.

"And they are coming an extinct race. So I wanted to help them come back into the world."

"So you are telling me that my child actually is some Ancient. For cryin' out loud, we are just human beings."

"Sam. Hear the guy out," Jack asked nicely. I nodded and let Roswell continue.

"So since Jack has the rare DNA in him that is from the ancients, I have changed parts of the DNA using the dose as the medicine. It contains only the gene of the Ancients and an advanced plant that can split certain parts of genes to add others."

"What type of plant is this? Is it poisonous?" I questioned.

Roswell continued. "It is a plant on a planet. I have no idea of the name and you haven't found that plant yet. No it's not poisonous."

"Should I be worried?"

"Just that some Ancients may come and see the child."

"What do they want with it?"

"They would want to see her and asked you about if she can meet another kid. An ancient most likely."

"It's a girl?"

"Yes."

"And aliens want us to let her near their race?"

"Well technically she will be their race."

"But technically not. Her parents are both humans."

"Now you must go. So you are okay with this?"

"No."

"Well better than before?"

"Sure."

"That's all have to say."

"That's not all I have to say though-." He beamed us out of the ship and back into our quarters. We were both sitting down again.

"I didn't know you were having a kid until I got back here." Jack said silently.

"Is that Asgard being illegal against his law? Because I think he is." I said and stood up.

"I don't know. I know you are mad about the kid being from an advanced race," He answered. "But we'll love the kid anyways. If it was a shark that was our kid would you still love her?"

I sat on the bed. "Humans can't have shark kids."

"That's not the point. I meant the point of it was if it was possible, would you?"

I paused. "Of course I would."

"So?"

I sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry." Jack stacked the dishes and walked to me.

"I understand. Life's complicated Sam. Come on, let's leave work early today." I stood up.

"Sure Jack. Easier said than done. I don't even feel the need to work since that was all I have done when you were gone."

"Really? You haven't even slept?" I lightly hit Jack in the shoulder.

"Jack. I meant other than the basic needs for the human kind." He grabbed my hand.

"You know I'm messing with you right?"

"Of course."

"Let's ignore this. Let's go."

"Jack; did you forget we have to wait for the test results?"

"Can't we just leave?"

"No Jack. We got to wait until we are called back to the infirmary."

"Dr. Carter and Colonel O'Neill to the infirmary," Walter said on the PA system.

"You mean like that?" Jack asked.

I sighed. "Let's go the infirmary." They let go of their hands and walked down the hallway side-by-side.

They arrived to the infirmary. General Hammond was already there waiting for them. "I have a good news," Janet told and walked towards them holding a clipboard.

"Okay," Jack cheered.

Janet explained. "Well according to every test we took, the colonel is the same colonel we knew him from or you knew him from before the Goa'uld war."

"That's excellent! Now can I leave the building now?" The colonel asked the general.

"You are dismissed. Have a week's vacation. Both of you. You both deserve it," Hammond ordered.

I nodded. "Thanks general." We both left the infirmary to the elevator. Jack pressed the up button. We waited in silence for the elevator to come. Jack and I entered the elevator. After the doors closed, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Finally you're free from the wrath of the general!" I cheered and kissed Jack.

Jack wrapped his hands around my waist and laughed. "And you're free from wasted tears."

"Yes! Wait what?" I questioned.

"I've missed Sam."

"I've missed you too. Now can I tell you what I learned while you were gone?"

He sighed. "Please don't tell me it's some scientific fact."

"No it's not. I have learned that I can't live life without you." He kissed me again and smiled.

* * *

**Yay! Happy endings! Well I have hope you enjoyed this as much as I have writing it. The last chapter is next with the epilogue. Please review.**


End file.
